Taking Advantage of My Second Chance
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Bechloe. G!P Beca. Beca and Chloe were together in college, but Beca was afraid that Chloe would leave her because of her 'thing", so she decided to break up with her. Three years later, they meet in a bar. They get some drinks, they realize that they still love each other and they get together again."


_Chloe could tell that something was off with Beca the whole bus ride home form the airport. They had just been crowned the best acapella group in the world thanks to her arrangement, which included a song that she produced. The DJ should be on a high, not sitting by herself in the passenger seat._

 _When they got back to Barden, Beca continued to keep her distance from Chloe and the rest of the Bellas as they made their back to the house to sleep before packing up their rooms before they went their separate ways._

 _Most of the Bellas went straight to bed. They were exhausted from a long day of traveling and jet lag, including Chloe. Beca, however, did not. The short brunette made her way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before sitting pensively at the table._

 _The redhead took the seat next to Beca and offered her a concerned smile. "Aren't you tired? It was a long day."_

 _Beca closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before looking at Chloe with pain in her eyes. The brunette took the redhead's hand before looking her in the eyes. "We need to talk." This was already off to a bad start. "I know that we've liked each other for a long time and I was so glad that we were both single at the same time and able to finally take a shot at being together."_

 _"I sense a but coming." Chloe said nervously._

 _"But," the brunette continued. "I think we should give ourselves a chance to take a step back and think about if this is what we really want. This isn't just a hypothetical anymore and I think we would both benefit from taking some time to take a step back and think about it."_

 _Chloe couldn't contain her anger at the brunette. "That's a load of crap, Beca, and you know it. We've had the last three months to seriously think about it and the last three years to think about it while each of us was single. You're still putting L.A. on hold, your dream since you were 12, you cannot look me in the eye and tell me that it has nothing to do with the fact that I told you last year that I wouldn't want to leave Atlanta after graduation because it's my home."_

 _Beca bit her lip as she briefly considered telling Chloe the truth before deciding that would only result in a world of physical and emotional pain and to just stick with what she had planned to say. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for a relationship with anyone right now, especially someone I've spent the last three years fantasizing and building this relationship up in my head with. I just think that if we do end up pursuing something that we should at least pump the breaks for now while we try to get to know each other as potential girlfriends first."_

 _Chloe was furious at this point. She knew Beca well enough by that point to know that she wasn't telling her everything. "You know what Beca, why don't we just forget all of this ever happened? It's clear that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's really going on in your head and I refuse to enter into a relationship where I'm not trusted._

 _The redhead got out of her seat so fast that it fell down, but she didn't care. She stormed off angrily up the stairs to the room she shared with Stacie to try and get some sleep after the long, terrible day she had had._

 _Beca watched with tears in her eyes as she watched Chloe leave. She knew that this was the part in the movie where she was supposed to go after her girl, tell her how wrong she had been, and kiss her deeply as the credits rolled. But no Hollywood twist could ever anticipate her reason for staying put._

"Why are we here, Amy? You know I'm not a football fan," Beca asked after they walked into Lucky's and grabbed two spots at the bar.

"Because our alma mater is playing for a national championship. We have to show our support for Barden." Fat Amy said enthusiastically.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked for a bartender. She would need alcohol to make it through however long the game would last. "Excuse me, can I get a Tanqueray and tonic and a triple whiskey and water, please?" The brunette when she saw one of the bartenders go to the cash register.

"Yeah, sure thing," she called back, not even turning around before she got the drinks prepared before serving them. "That'll be $9.50 total. Would-" The girl stopped and almost dropped the drinks when she turned around. "Beca?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Chloe?" The brunette asked, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"No way! I never would have thought I'd have the honor of being around for a Bhloe reunion!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked. "I heard that you moved to L.A. a few months ago to launch your own record label under Residual Heat."

"Yeah, I did and I still do. I'm just in town for a few weeks to collaborate with Usher on a few tracks on his upcoming album. I'm staying with Amy and she told me we had to go back to Barden tonight." Beca managed to say despite still being in a state of complete shock at being face-to-face with Chloe.

Before Chloe could respond, the other bartender called her name. "Hey Chloe, quit flirting and help me fill some orders! It's too busy for me to do everything myself tonight."

"Right, sorry Stacie!" Chloe responded as she moved down the bar to the next customers.

"What? Stacie works here too?" Fat Amy yelled as she rose in her seat in search of the former Bella. "Oye Conrad, get your ass over here and say hello!" Fat Amy bellowed when she found her.

The tall brunette's head turned in confusion, but that was quickly replaced by a smile when she spotted the Australian and ran over to say hi. "Amy, what the hell are you doing here? It's been three years since graduation and this is the first time I've ever seen you in here."

"Bumper's out of town, but short stack is here and neither of us can figure out how to work the TV to watch the game." Fat Amy exclaimed.

Stacie raised an eyebrow as she turned her head lightly to the right where she saw Beca.

"Someone has some pretty big balls to stay here after seeing Chloe after what you did to here." The taller brunette said, venom clear in her voice.

"Come on Stacie, that was three years ago. I didn't mean to hurt her. I tried to be as gentle as possible. And I didn't know she worked here. We came in because it's the bar where we could even get inside. Please don't kick us out. If not for me, do it for Amy. She's really excited about the game."

Stacie looked over at the Australian, never dropping her glare. "Fine, you guys can stay, but if you do anything to upset Chloe, I'll have you out of this bar faster than you can say 'aca-scuse me'. Got it?"

Beca nodded, her eyes wide in fear. Stacie had a major height advantage and was tough. She could easily kick Beca's ass and charm the cops into believing it was self-defense.

Satisfied with the response she had received, the taller brunette gave the DJ a final warning glare before going back to her side of the bar.

The next two hours went off without incident. Beca and Fat Amy watched the game and talked, occasionally having their drinks refilled by Chloe.

It was halftime when Beca felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Chloe standing behind her with a nervous smile. "My shift just ended and cable is expensive so I won't be able to watch the game at home and I don't like to mix work with my personal life so I was wondering if I could sit with you guys for the rest of the game?"

The brunette offered a small smile before saying, "Of course."

"Yeah Ginger, we'd be insulted if you didn't sit and catch up with us for a few minutes." Amy interjected.

"So, how'd you end up working here?" Beca asked curiously. "I thought you were going to teach under privileged kids to sing or dance exotically."

Chloe blushed. "Turns out you need an education degree to teach. I did end up dancing exotically for a few months, but didn't like it. Stacie works here to pay for med school and put in a good word for me. It can be crazy and stressful, but there's never a dull moment." The redhead finished with a smile.

"So, you and Stacie stayed close?" Beca asked cautiously as she looked over at the taller brunette on the other side of the bar flirting with some guys by pretending she didn't understand football.

I did. I mean we roomed together for three years, there was bound to be a friendship formed there. You and Amy did the same thing."

Amy wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders. "That's right short stack, a roommate bond is one that can't be broken." The blonde said before releasing the brunette. "Although I'm not going to lie, if I would have made a bet with Black Beauty at the time, I would have guessed it would be you two to be in each other's lives forever."

Beca and Chloe's faces both dropped immediately as all of pain from that day came rushing back. It still felt as fresh as it did three years ago. "Yeah, me to." Beca said softly as she locked eyes with Chloe. "We've missed so much in each other's lives, all thanks to me and my need to run when things get serious.

Chloe reached out to give Beca's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, don't beat yourself up, it takes two to tango. I could have stopped you, but I couldn't put my pride aside to do that even after three years."

The brunette looked lovingly into each other's eyes for a few seconds with the knowledge that there were no hard feelings and they were offering each other the chance to come back into each other's lives. Sensing the intimacy of the moment, Fat Amy excused herself to go talk to Stacie.

From there, Beca and Chloe decided to move on, dwelling on the past wasn't going to do either of them any good. Instead, they filled each other in on all of the major events of their lives over the last three years, watching the game, and drinking.

By the end of the night, Barden had won and everyone in the bar had had quite to drink, including Beca and Chloe. They had joined in on a rousing rendition of the school fight song that Beca was surprised she knew.

After all of the initial celebrating had ended, Fat Amy told Beca that she was going to head home and wanted to know if she would be joining her. "Nah, you go ahead," the small brunette slurred. "I think I'm going to stay here with Chloe. I'll get a cab or an uber when I'm ready to go back to your house."

"If you end up coming back tonight," Fat Amy teased as she glanced between her friends before leaving, leaving a very confused Beca in her wake.

As Fat Amy disappeared through the exit, Chloe came up to Beca with a large grin on her face. "Come on Becs, let's go play some good music on the jukebox before someone plays every Taylor Swift song ever made."

"Good idea Chlo!" Beca exclaimed as she and the redhead made a mad dash to the jukebox.

The next two hours, Beca and Chloe spent drinking, reminiscing about their time in the Bellas, and holding a dictator like rule over the jukebox until they ran out of cash.

"Holy shit, is that the time?" Beca asked as she pulled her phone out and saw it was 12:37 in the morning. "I should be going. Fat Amy is probably worried about me." The brunette said with guilt in her voice as she opened her uber app and was in the process of setting a ride up when a hand on her forearm stopped her.

"I totally understand if you don't want to, but you're more than welcome to spend the night at my place. I'm not sure if you feel it too, but all of the feelings I had for you three years ago have come back full force. I know that you said you wanted some time to think about a relationship together and if three years isn't long enough, then I don't know what is, so what do you say?" Chloe asked hopefully.

The rational part of Beca's brain was screaming for her to go back to Fat Amy's and call Chloe tomorrow, but the much more compelling, drunk part of her brain was telling the brunette to go home with the redhead.

Without another thought, Beca shoved her phone back into her pocket and followed Chloe out in front of the busy bar where there was a line of taxis waiting to take intoxicated patrons home.

The ride to Chloe's apartment was short and silent. The brunette and redhead were drunk, but they weren't far gone enough to start making out in the back seat.

When they were in the door, two sets of blue eyes locked and for a second both girls considered attacking the other's lips, but the moment was quickly lost and they instead settled for Chloe showing Beca around.

"Looks like you've done ok for yourself." Beca commented as she looked around the large three bedroom before flopping down on the redhead's large, L-shaped couch.

"One of the benefits of primarily working for tips is that most of the money you make is tax-free. As far as the government is concerned, I should be on food stamps," Chloe said as she brought two glasses of ice water over to the couch. "That, plus not being married or having any kids in a small town like Barden means I have a pretty low cost of living."

"Yeah, that's one of the things I miss. I'm pretty sure it would be a stretch for me to afford a place like this in the L.A. real estate market." Beca said as she took a sip of water.

The was a beat of silence as Chloe worked up the courage to ask the question that often kept her up at night. "Beca, what was the real reason why you didn't want to give a relationship with me a try? And don't give me any of that 'we needed to take a step back' bullshit you did three years ago. You were perfectly fine pursuing a relationship with me until it became a realistic possibility and I just have to know why, for my own sanity." Chloe said sadly. "Like, was it something I did?"

Guilt immediately washed over Beca as she realized just how much of an impact she had had on the sweet redhead. She wanted to get on her knees and beg Chloe's forgiveness for being such an idiot and explain the real reason, but was able to stop herself. "God no, Chlo. It had nothing to do with you. It was all me getting insecure about my abandonment issues." Beca said softly as she placed a hand on the redhead's knee.

To Beca's surprise, Chloe's expression didn't change. "Beca, I can tell there's something you still aren't telling me. I would really hope that after all we've been through together that you'd feel comfortable telling me. But if you aren't, I wish you'd just outright say it."

Beca immediately tensed. Chloe was an empathetic person, which made her really good at reading other, meaning it was almost impossible to hide something form her.

Seeing Beca so uncomfortable made Chloe feel bad. "I'm sorry if I upset you Becs. I shouldn't have pressured you like that. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings. I guess I had hoped that whatever it was would have gone away and you would be able to talk about it now. But if you still aren't ready, I understand. We can talk about it later. It's late, what do you say we call it a night and we can talk more in the morning." The redhead suggested as she started to stand up from the couch before a small hand on her wrist stopped her.

"No, don't go. I'm ready." Beca said softly as she looked into Chloe's beautiful, understanding eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Chloe asked sternly. "I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for and scare you off again."

"No, I'm sure. I've been ready for a while now. I just need a little push." Beca said as she gave Chloe a little smile.

The redhead beamed at her friend. "Ok then, whenever you're ready."

Beca took a deep breath before looking Chloe in the eyes. "I was born different from other girls. I'm intersex, so I was born with a penis." The brunette looked up at the redhead to gage her reaction, which was unreadable at that point so she decided to just keep going. "I broke things off with you three years ago because I was terrified of what your reaction might be. I know that it was probably irrational seeing as you're like the most understanding person in the world, but it was enough to make me insecure enough to break up with you." Beca said through the lump that had formed in her throat at the memory of how much she had hurt Chloe, not even feeling worthy of looking her in the eyes.

To Beca's surprise, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a warm embrace. "Oh Becs," Chloe cooed, "I'm so sorry for how I reacted. It's no wonder you didn't want to tell me. I was so selfish and could only think about how much I wanted you, I didn't even bother thinking about what you may have been going through."

"Don't-" Beca tried to comfort the redhead by assuring her that it was ok, she didn't know, but Chloe cut her off.

"No Beca, don't apologize. You have no reason to apologize to me. I was the one who irrationally over reacted and fed into your fear of being abandoned by leaving because I didn't get my way. I have no right to do so, but I would like to ask for your forgiveness." Chloe said in the most humble tone she could manage.

"Of course I can forgive you, Chloe." Beca said without hesitation. "You're my friend, regardless of how long it's been since we talked, and I wouldn't be a very good one if I decided to cut you off for one mistake that you didn't know better about, now would I?"

The redhead gave the brunette a relieved smile before turning serious. "So, now that we've resolved what ended up hindering our friendship, do you think it's possible that we could discuss the possibility of something more between us?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Beca was slightly taken aback, but also excited by the possibility. "Yes, definitely." She said with a smile.

Chloe returned the smile. "Ok, so I don't think we should jump into an exclusive relationship right away after having lost touch for three years and it being long distance for the foreseeable future," the redhead listed as she saw the grin pulling at the brunette's lips. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I totally agree about taking things slow, but things might not be long distance for too long. I'm not just out here to collaborate with Usher, but also to look for a recording studio here. L.A. just isn't for me and I've already made a name for myself."

Before she could stop herself, Chloe lunged forward to tackle Beca as she started peppering her face with kisses. "Beca do you have any idea how exciting it'll be to have you back in town?" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm starting to get an idea," Beca said with a laugh.

The redhead eventually stopped herself and got off of the brunette before offering her a hand to help her up. "So, what does the window for you moving back look like?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm not sure. It all depends on how long it takes to find a recording space and find a house out here. If I had to guess, I'd say between three and six months."

"That's great!" Chloe exclaimed. "Would you be ok with us labeling ourselves as dating right now?"

"Yeah, definitely," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back before turning serious. "And would it be ok if we made love if we're dating? I totally understand if you don't want to, but I just figured I'd put it on the table." The redhead said as she ducked her head nervously.

Beca used her pointer finger to lift Chloe's chin so their eyes met. "I would like nothing more than to make love to you Chloe Beale." Beca said with as much genuine, raw emotion as she could before leaning forward to give the redhead a short, loving kiss.

A suggestive smirk quickly spread across Chloe's face as she stood up and offered her hand for Beca to take, which she did without hesitation and followed the redhead down the hallway to the bedroom at the end of the hall, closing the door behind them.

When the door clicked shut, Chloe pulled Beca in for a much more heated kiss than before as she walked them backwards until Beca's legs hit the mattress before pushing her backwards onto the bed.

Before Beca could even lift her head to look at Chloe, her lap was being straddled and the redhead had once again connected their lips in a loving kiss. The brunette wasted no time in returning it with seven years of love and passion pouring out.

When they eventually broke apart for air, the girls exchanged a smile before Chloe's expression turned serious. "Are you a virgin?" She asked breathlessly.

Beca blushed before shaking her head. "No, there was a girl at a club I was DJing at…" the brunette started to explain, but Chloe cut her off.

"It's ok, I don't need details. I was just curious if I should take any precautions." Chloe said softly.

For a moment, the two just looked lovingly at each other until Chloe kissed Beca again. This time, the kiss was much more aggressive than before. "I want to fuck you so bad." Chloe growled into Beca's ear as she started grinding in her lap.

"Oh God, Chlo, please do." Beca moaned as she tried to thrust her hips up to meet Beca's movements.

The redhead smirked before getting off of the brunette and dropping to her knees in front of her, coming eye-to-eye with the bulge in Beca's jeans. "Oh, I will, don't you worry. But first, I'm going to work you up a little." The older girl husked as she quickly unzipped and unbuttoned the smaller girl's jeans before giving them a light tug. Beca lifted her hips so Chloe could pull her pants and underwear down, leaving them pooling at her ankles, before turning her attention to the brunette's half hard cock.

Chloe could tell that Beca was a little bigger than average, which came as a bit of a surprise considering her small stature. "Fuck Becs, how did you hide that thing from me for four years? You should have had a serious bulge in those skinny jeans you loved to wear." Chloe observed as she started stroking it in her hand.

Beca closed her eyes and moaned as she tried to focus on forming a coherent thought. "I made sure to tuck really well," she panted as her hips started bucking to meet Chloe's hand.

When she was hard, Chloe removed her hand from Beca's cock, earning a whine in disappointment. The redhead smirked as she got off of her knees and waited for the brunette to open her eyes.

It took a moment, but Beca eventually locked her aroused navy eyes with Chloe's playful sapphire eyes. The redhead immediately started doing a slow strip tease for the brunette until she was completely naked before slowly stalking over to the shorter girl, stopping in front of her so they were toe-to-toe.

"Do you like what you see?" Chloe asked in amusement as she ran a single finger around her left nipple until it was completely hard.

Beca just nodded as she watched Chloe's movements intently.

Chloe used the same finger to left Beca's chin so they were making eye contact. "Why don't we get you out of these clothes and then see if you like touching just as much as looking."

When Chloe's words sunk in, Beca stood up and kicked her jeans and underwear off before quickly starting to work on her shirt. Hands immediately covered her own. "Allow me," came a sweet tone before they ripped the brunette's shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

The brunette just looked at the redhead in shock. Chloe smirked at the reaction she got before reaching a hand behind Beca's back to unclasp her bra.

After taking a moment to admire each other's bodies before Beca lunges forward to fuse her lips with Chloe's, flipped them around before slamming them down onto the bed.

The redhead yelped in surprise but didn't put up any kind of a protest as she allowed the brunette to take control, "Fuck yes, Beca," Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and grabbed her ass. "Dominate me. Show me who's in charge."

Beca growled as she grabbed Chloe's breasts and roughly kneaded them, earning her adorable little gasps in time with her hand's movements.

The brunette's length was resting on the redhead's thigh while she subconsciously started rocking her hips in an attempt to get some friction going.

Chloe removed her right hand from Beca's ass to open the drawer of her nightstand and started digging around until she found what she was looking for. "Beca, baby," the redhead panted out. "Put this on."

Beca stopped kissing Chloe and lifted her head to see the condom in her hand. The brunette snatched it out of the redhead's hand and ripped it open with her teeth before carefully putting it on and positioning herself between Chloe's thighs. "Are you ready?" Beca asked gently as she looked the redhead in her black, lust filled eyes.

The redhead immediately gave an enthusiastic nod before Beca pushed herself all of the way in.

Both girls let out long moans. Chloe at being filled so well and Beca at how amazing it felt being inside the redhead.

After taking a moment to steady herself, Beca slowly started thrusting into Chloe, earning her a different, adorable noise each time she did. The brunette couldn't help but smirk, she always assumed the redhead would be vocal during sex.

As time went on, Beca's thrusts got longer and harder and Chloe's little noises became decipherable words until they evolved into amazing dirty talk. "Fuck Beca, you're so good with your cock. I've never had anyone please me like this. Keep going until I come on your huge dick, screaming your name." Chloe said between pants.

Beca whimpered at the redhead's works as she tried to keep an even pace through her own arousal and Chloe's walls slowly started to clamp down on her dick.

Seeing the look on the brunette's face, the redhead reached down and started squeezing Beca's balls, "Come for me." Chloe ordered gently before going tumbling over the edge, with the brunette following quickly behind.

The orgasms both girls were experiencing were nothing short of mind blowing. They left both Beca and Chloe temporarily unable to speak or focus on anything other than the ecstasy sweeping through their bodies.

When she had recovered a bit, Beca started slowly thrusting into Chloe's shocking body. After a few moments, the redhead collapse on to the bed, completely exhausted.

Beca gently pulled out and rolled off of Chloe, lying down next to the redhead as she pulled the condom off and threw it away. Immediately after she had settled onto the bed, a pair of arms wrapped around Beca's body and a head rested on her chest. "Fuck dating. Be my girlfriend?" Chloe mumbled out, too tired to even open her eyes.

The brunette smirked as she kissed the redhead's hair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course," she murmured before closing her eyes and following Chloe into peaceful sleep.


End file.
